Giant-Size Doctor Strange Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Jim Lawrence | Penciler2_1 = Dan Adkins | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Al Kurzrok | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle2 = The Mystic and the Machine | Synopsis2 = Story reprinted from Strange Tales #165 Traveling deeper into the strange cave to try and save Victoria from Yandroth, Scientist Supreme, Dr. Strange comes across the villain's fortress. Strange manages to use his mysical powers to destroy each of the defense machines Yandroth has installed into his complex. When a hand-to-hand fight between the masters of the mystic and scientific arts ends with Strange's victory, Yandroth unleashes his robot Voltorr against the mage. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Jim Lawrence | Penciler3_1 = George Tuska | Inker3_1 = Dan Adkins | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle3 = Nothing Can Halt Voltorg | Synopsis3 = Story reprinted from Strange Tales #166 Battling Yandroth's creation Voltorg, Strange slowly begins to learn the machine's flaws. Meanwhile, Yandroth grabs Victoria and attempts to make an escape from his base, which is getting trashed in Strange's battle against Voltorg. Realizing Voltorg will stike at whever it thinks it's target it is, Dr. Strange uses a series of illusions and his levitating ability to trick the machine into smashing it's own face with it's electric-prods. Strange uses this as an oppertunity to destroy the creatire. However, Dr. Strange is unable to stop Yandroth from escaping with Victoria through teleportation tubes. Following them, Strange finds himself transported to Stonehenge on Earth, there he is confronted by the spirit of the Ancient One. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Denny O'Neil | Penciler4_1 = Dan Adkins | Inker4_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle4 = This Dream, This Doom | Synopsis4 = Story reprinted from Strange Tales #167 The Resurrected Ancient One reveals to Dr. Strange that he was able to free himself from the stone prison for which he was trapped in following the defeat of Zom. The two then travel togeather to the Ancient One's Sanctum to try and find where Yandroth had taken Victoria Bentley. Using spells they learn that Yandroth had transported the two of them to the Dimension of Dreams. Using a magic gem to transport himself there, Strange finds Yandroth and Victoria. Yandroth unleashes beings from his dreams (barbarians on horse back and sea monsters) to keep Dr. Strange at bay, while he prepares to shoot Strange with a laser. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Denny O'Neil | Penciler5_1 = Dan Adkins | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle5 = Exile | Synopsis5 = Story reprinted from Strange Tales #168 Dr. Strange battles and defeats the imaginary creatures that Yandroth had sent against him in the Realm of Dreams. Battling Yandroth himself, Strange is able to defeat Yandroth, knocking him to his doom. He then saves Victoria who is being chased by a viking warrior conjured up by the realm. After saving Victoria, the two return to the Earth dimension, where the Ancient One congratulates his disciple. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}